


Коротко и просто о дроидах-мышах и их ремонте [Прямой эфир]

by Sangrill



Series: The Background Noise of Defiance [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Sibling Bonding, Social Media, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: У Люка канал на космическом Youtube, а Лея - один из его зрителей.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker
Series: The Background Noise of Defiance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037649
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Коротко и просто о дроидах-мышах и их ремонте [Прямой эфир]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mouse Droids and How To Fix Them – A Quick And Easy Guide [Livestream]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441175) by [loosingletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters). 



Пока за спиной не закрылись двери покоев, Лея была благовоспитанной, хладнокровной, невозмутимой принцессой. Стоило ей скрыться от чужих глаз, как туфли сорвались с ног с такой скоростью, что, пролетев через полкомнаты, громко хлопнули о гардероб. Она вытащила шпильки, державшие на месте косы, бросила их на туалетный столик, не изящнее обычной пятнадцатилетней девчонки повалилась на кровать и закричала в подушку.

День выдался ужасный.

Все эти бессмысленные торжества, придававшие важности и могущества в собственных глазах всем присутствующим и ровным счетом ничего – тем, кого им вроде как полагалось направлять, были ей ненавистны. И как только родители справлялись? Хорошие, бескорыстные, они сохраняли спокойствие и невозмутимость, даже когда новый губернатор практически осыпал их оскорблениями. Для Леи первым порывом всегда было раскричаться в ответ. Идиотам, от которых не дождешься ни пользы, ни добра, стоило бы заткнуться и не мешать другим делать свою работу. Она, конечно, помалкивала, мило улыбалась, как учила мама, и вела себя прилично.

Но это не означало, что ей не хочется стянуть перчатки и показать ему, как на самом деле жаждет крови эта принцесса. Желание было неподобающее, но до чего же раздражало намеренное недопонимание со стороны окружающих. Она уже год как выбрала коронационный цвет. Когда это бросят обсуждать?

Да! Принцесса Лея Органа выбрала белый! Поступилась пятивековой традицией и выбрала цвет снега в альдераанских горах, цвет обжигающе холодного льда и страниц, на которых пишут имена мертвых.

Лея носила цвет войны, скорби и памяти – и он ей шел.

А как иначе, если Империя губила невинных, порабощала целые миры и вела неправедную войну? Зеленый или синий был бы оскорблением страданий, свидетелем которых ей пришлось стать. Она не хотела запомниться еще одним безучастным членом королевской семьи, прогнувшимся под Империю. Лее не было предназначено жить в деспотической Империи, где требовал осторожности каждый шаг, каждое слово. Хотелось говорить что думаешь и не хватало Республики, в которой не случилось пожить.

Родители были недовольны, что она подвергает себя такой опасности, но понимали ее. Большинство альдераанцев ее понимало и поддерживало – но только не дурацкий новый губернатор. Нет, этот без конца говорил о ее имидже, изъянах характера – хуже того, о замужестве!

Лея уже твердо решила не выходить замуж. Родителям повезло: несмотря на брак по расчету, они любили друг друга, а может, были влюблены изначально, а политическая выгода от брака стала лишь дополнительным преимуществом. Лея точно не знала, зато была твердо уверена в одном: все потенциальные женихи-альдераанцы – высокомерные, узколобые или, что еще хуже, то и другое одновременно, да к тому же куда старше нее, – оставляли желать лучшего. Можно было выйти за кого-то с другой планеты, но старинные рода были бы недовольны, пришлось бы иметь дело с усилившейся внутренней грызней и риском потерять контроль над альдераанским обществом и еще больше обнажить планету перед Империей. Дела и без того шли достаточно неважно.

Лея со стоном перевернулась на спину и поднялась. Останься в изысканном облачении – и утром себя возненавидишь. Она достала ночное платье, смыла косметику. Лея словно снимала неудобную броню и была более чем счастлива от нее избавиться. Она ничего не имела против нарядной одежды, ребенком обожала примерять родительские вещи, в которых утопала, и по сей день любила выбирать платья в компании матери, но иногда жалела, что на все это уходит столько сил.

Переодевшись, Лея вернулась в постель, готовая притвориться спящей, хотя и знала, что сейчас не сможет сомкнуть глаз. Мысли слишком путались и разбредались. Еще немного неподвижно полежав в ожидании, она потянулась к прикроватному столику и взяла потайной личный коммуникатор.

У Леи их было три: официальный, официальный потайной – такой полагалось иметь и прятать каждому важному лицу в галактике – и ее собственный, позволявший оставаться в курсе дел, неподобающих имперской принцессе.

Проверив голонет – полистав приводившие в бешенство статьи и призывавшие к борьбе восхитительно красочные рисунки, – она с удовольствием отметила, что все больше альдераанских художников использует в своих почти незаконных картинах более светлые оттенки, и преисполнилась радости при виде белых флагов на одном из аккаунтов. Стоило смыслу публикаций получить чуть большее распространение, им наверняка грозило удаление, но Лея все равно гордилась собой. Это было из-за нее, это был ее вклад в дело Сопротивления.

Уже повеселев, она просмотрела уведомления: несколько ответов на статьи и… о…

> _[Уведомление: Охотники За Ломом начал прямую трансляцию – 1 минуту назад]_

С улыбкой до ушей она прошла по ссылке на видео. Трансляция действительно только-только началась, еще даже не запустилась по полной. Увы, предыдущую Лея пропустила: была в Центре, слишком далеко для ужасного голонет-соединения "Охотников За Ломом". На просмотр с Альдераана татуинского сигнала как раз хватало.

Она смутно помнила, как наткнулась на канал – просто переключалась с одного случайного видео на другое, там он ей и попался. Лея мало что понимала в кораблях – после того инцидента со спидером, когда ей было десять, родители не спускали с нее глаз, – да и к ангарам ее особенно не пускали, зато о дроидах она знала предостаточно. Вездесущие и всем нужные, они были идеальными шпионами, если перенастроить как надо. Лея могла вычистить дроиду память так, что будет сверкать ярче любого кристалла, могла спрятать в ней не один протокол. Ее любимчиками были C-3PO и R2D2 с «Тантива IV». Особенно яркой личностью был Арту. Следовало поработать над пониманием двоичного, чтобы все те смачные ругательства, которыми астромеханик любил осыпать людей, не проходили мимо нее.

Двое парней-ведущих "Охотников За Ломом" – ну, честно говоря, вел один Люк, – были с ней солидарны. Они говорили о дроидах не просто как об инструментах, да и в ремонте были хороши. Так что название трансляции, _"Коротко и просто о дроидах-мышах и их ремонте"_ , Лею очень порадовало. Обещало быть интересно – самое то, чтобы отвлечься после столь длинного дня.

***

– Так, мы готовы, – сказал Люк. – Всем привет! Меня зовут Люк, и с вами снова "Охотники За Ломом"!

Он помахал камере и взял со стола маленького черного дроида.

– А вот и герой сегодняшней трансляции – дроид серии MSE! Многие просили побольше прямых эфиров, погода в последнее время неплохая, и связь я починил, так что, надеюсь, все будет хорошо, – Люк с улыбкой взялся за первый из лежавших перед ним инструментов. – Я решил, что ремонт этого малыша как раз подойдет для видео покороче. Можно особо не думать, что делаешь, и при этом говорить.

Он принялся разбирать внешний корпус дроида и аккуратно откладывать его в сторону.

– Знаю, знаю, говорю я постоянно, но никто не жалуется, – Люк задумчиво замер с гаечным ключом в руке. – Ну ладно, может, дядя, бывает, и жалуется – а потому что не надо заставлять меня одного проверять все влагосборники. Так вот, я много говорю, и этот чат тоже. Полно народу пришло! Привет!

Люк почитал чат, ответил на приветствия и объяснил, что дроид достался ему в качестве платы за помощь в ремонтной мастерской.

– И знаю, владелец думал, что просто дает мне унылую мелкую игрушку, но вы в курсе, какие эти MSE-дроиды универсалы?

***

Лея определенно знала, как полезны они могут быть. Народ начал ставить вопросительные знаки и пренебрежительно отзываться о малютках-мышах; Люк комично закачал головой, и Лея ухмыльнулась. Из них выходили превосходные шпионы, диверсанты и проводники. Недооценивать их из-за одного только милого внешнего вида было роковой ошибкой. Лею порадовало, когда Люк разделил ее возмущение и начал подробный рассказ о том, как их можно использовать.

***

– И, ну там, я понимаю, когда возвращают дроидов, которые напрягают, я бы не стал держать дроида, напоминающего вомп-крысу или крайт-дракона, – Люк помедлил с наполовину раскуроченной мышью на коленях, очевидно, обдумывая предложенные варианты. – Ладно, может, и оставил бы. Представляете дроида в виде крайт-дракона? Круть.

Люк взял ближайший датапад, сделал пару заметок, положил его на стол рядом с собой и вернулся к работе над MSE-дроидом.

– Но да, суть-то в чем: почему Аар'аа продали их Империи настолько дешево? Добавить немного "мозгов" – и бум! – можно запросить вдвое больше. Так даже в плюс выйдешь. О, ну что ж, хоть Империя в накладе не осталась.

Все внутренности MSE-дроида теперь были на виду, и Люк без проблем мог подключиться к памяти. Он снова взял датапад, подсоединил его к дроиду, несколько секунд спустя получил доступ и тут же нахмурился.

– Или осталась. Это что еще за код? Я разузнал, что смог, накачал кое-каких протоколов… – Люк отвернулся от датапада и ткнул пальцем вниз, – ссылки, как всегда, в описании. Но просто… честное слово. Кто писал этот протокол?

Он осторожно приложился лбом к каркасу дроида.

– Мне так жаль, ты не волнуйся, мы разгоним твои процессоры.

***

Весь следующий час Лея слушала болтовню Люка о том, что он меняет и почему. Раз или два она даже отправляла в чат собственные предложения и с удовольствием наблюдала, как на них обращают внимание и принимают в работу. Эх, не будь у нее столько обязанностей, можно было бы целыми днями заниматься тем, чем действительно хотелось, более активно участвовать в сопротивлении, но, пожалуй, подходила и возможность ненадолго сбежать от надоедливых политиков.

Лея взглянула на хронометр: на Татуине, похоже, был еще только полдень, а вот у нее – раннее утро. Скоро надо было ложиться.

Трансляция, к счастью, тоже закруглялась. Люк пересобрал дроида и закрутил последний болт.

– Готово! – Люк помог отремонтированной мыши подняться. – Коротко и просто о дроидах-мышах. Осталось только перекрасить и назвать. Правила обычные: цвет и имя выбирает крупнейший донатер.

Многие начали слать деньги. Кое-кто ограничивался пятью кредитами, просто чтобы поддержать канал. Она и сама делала так в прошлом. Было только справедливо помочь другому и поблагодарить его за улучшенное настроение. Лея ввела первую цифру, единицу, и замерла.

Она устала, уже минимум тридцать минут как устала, но наконец успокоился и разум. Она по-прежнему была не в духе, но не настолько, чтобы не уснуть.

Не стоило спускать на такое карманные деньги, но у нее выдался ужасный, кошмарный, никуда не годный день, и она хотела дать имя этой мыши.

***

– Все! – объявил Люк. – Большое всем спасибо за донаты. Буду держать вас в курсе насчет следующего проекта – надеюсь, чего-то поинтереснее этого малыша. Так, посмотрим… Самый большой донат – одна… одна тысяча кредитов от _@rebelroyal_?! – с потрясенным лицом пропищал Люк. – Это очень… вот дела. Огромное, огромнейшее спасибо! Не знаю… огромное спасибо за поддержку канала! О Сила, если у меня будут еще мыши, давай имена и им тоже. Так. Э. Что предложишь?

Лея бросила взгляд на брошенное на полу платье и сделала выбор.

***

_История не спускает с тебя глаз @rebelroyal_

> _Пусть будет белый, а имя – Эмми! Большое спасибо за прекрасный контент._

Как оказалось, в белом цвете малышка Эмми смотрелась куда лучше, чем в ужасной черноте, столь типичной для Империи.

***

> _[Уведомление: Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot упомянул вас в новой публикации]_

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _Стал папочкой еще четырех мышей, будут держать корабль в чистоте!_

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _[Изображение: Люк с лучезарной улыбкой сидит на полу, перед ним пять мышей: в центре немного покореженная, с парой новых царапин Эмми, справа от нее оранжевый и синий дроиды – похоже, свежевыкрашенные – а слева двое черных.]_
> 
> _@rebelroyal Оранжевого и синего уже покрасили и назвали, окажешь честь двум оставшимся?_

Лея тепло улыбнулась и принялась печатать.

_История не спускает с тебя глаз @rebelroyal_

> _Может, желтый и зеленый? Бенни и Пенни, пусть рифмуется?_

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _Готово :D_
> 
> _[Изображение: Черные в прошлом дроиды, теперь тоже покрашенные, рьяно начищают пол корабля]_

**Author's Note:**

> Пройдет несколько лет, и щедрый донат Леи (она принцесса, может себе позволить) пойдет на покупку TIE-истребителя.


End file.
